


Yes, professor

by laputa_lady



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Loki Laufeyson smut, Loki smut, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, One Shot, Professors, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Character, college age reader, loki is a sexy beast, loki x reader smut - Freeform, love me some loki, mcu - Freeform, professor loki smut, professor!loki, professor!loki x reader, teacher!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laputa_lady/pseuds/laputa_lady
Summary: Reader is a college student who can't seem to get Professor Laufeyson out of her mind... smut ensues





	Yes, professor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this website - hope you enjoy!

It was my final class of the week. Statistics. Just one more two-hour lecture and I was free to sit in bed and watch funny videos and sleep. 

I shuffled down the sidewalk to the lecture hall, a giant limestone building with dark oak doors and stained-glass windows adorning the sides. Quite beautiful, if I actually took the time to think about it. Architectural beauty was not on the mind - it was my professor, Mr. Laufeyson.

God, he was gorgeous. More than once I remarked to my best friend that I would (and I quote) “Climb that man like a tree”. I meant it, truly. Pale skin, slicked-back hair, he always wore tight fitting pants and a shirt that didn’t leave much to the imagination. You could totally see how muscular he was. 

And me? I was wearing leggings and a sweatshirt with no bra on, ready to fall back asleep at any moment. But as I walked through the door to the lecture hall and my eyes landed on Mr. Laufeyson, I was wide awake. So totally awake, and maybe a bit aroused. Paying attention not to be too obvious while staring at him, I sat down and took out my laptop. He was leaning over his desk and a few strands of hair had fallen onto his face. I just wanted to rake my hands through his hair and pull. 

It wasn’t something I could think too much about - I was not at all about to be the girl that messed around with the prof. Everyone would think I was getting special treatment, and that would not fly. But we were both consenting adults and I couldn’t help but fantasize every now and then. Thinking about his hands on my waist, his lips on my neck, his body pressed against mine…

~

I’ll be the first to admit that I could have looked more attentive. Mr. Laufeyson was talking about some new topic we had to learn before the semester exam, but I just stared into space and imagined his fingers tracing figure-eights on my chest and stomach. 

“Miss (Y/L/N) am I boring you?” 

All eyes turned to me when he said that. I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment. 

“No, Mr. Laufeyson. I was just… thinking about getting a study group together to prepare for the final. My apologies.” I said, regretting the lie immediately. Some of the kids in my class would probably come up to me asking if they could join. 

“I see. The sentiment is appreciated, but I would prefer it if you could plan your frantic cramming some other time.” He frowned at me and returned to the chalk-board to write more letters and numbers that I simply did not have the brain capacity to understand. 

The rest of the lecture, I tried to look as interested as possible. On the inside, a bubble of guilt and mortification was growing in my stomach. I thought about saying something to him after class, just to make sure he didn’t think I was being disrespectful. I was a good student, I did all of the work and scored relatively well on tests and papers. My reputation was something I took very seriously.

Eventually, the clock struck three and I was finished with school for the week. Nerves wracked my stomach as I packed my bag and approached Mr. Laufeyson’s desk. Other students filed out quickly, undoubtedly excited for the weekend. 

“Mr. Laufeyson?” I started, slowly walking closer. 

“Ah, miss (Y/L/N). I’m glad to have a minute to speak with you.”

Yikes. That can’t be good. 

“Yes… uh, I’m sorry about today. I want to do well on the final and I got a little preoccupied with the stress of studying.” I was blushing again, I could feel the heat on my cheeks rising. 

“Is that so? From my vantage point, it looked almost as if you were daydreaming.” He said. 

“There may have been a bit of fantasizing as well.” I admitted, sheepishly. 

“Fantasizing?” He asked, brow raised. 

Shit. Did I seriously use that word?

“Oh, uh, yeah. Dreaming about getting a good grade on the exam.” 

Mr. Laufeyson squinted at me, and I swallowed hard. I slowly started making my way toward the door. 

“Miss (Y/L/N), you are doing very well in this class already. I estimate you only need a C+ on the final to maintain your current grade. So why don’t you tell me what’s really going on?” 

I glanced at my shoes. Then at the door. Then back at him, staring at me expectantly. 

“That’s all, really.” I said, almost whispering, tucking my head down and heading for the door. Just a few more feet…

“Hang on, please.” Oh god, what did he want? 

I stopped, turning around. He walked toward me slowly, hands in his pockets, head tilted to the side. The look on his face made my stomach flip; it was almost predatory, like he was about to pounce. 

“You have been acting strangely lately, and I can’t help but notice an odd amount of staring. It’s like you’re always looking at me..” He smirked and walked around me. I stood stock-straight, not daring to move a muscle. 

“I find it rather distracting, (Y/N).” He whispered right into my ear. I closed my eyes and breathed out slowly, noticing his body coming closer to mine. 

“Oh… I’m sorry, sir.” I managed to squeak out. 

“Don’t apologize. Just let me know if this isn’t what you’ve been thinking about.” 

He walked over and closed the door, locking it and pulling the shade down. My legs turned to mush as I realized what was happening, and my breathing quickened. 

I set my backpack onto the ground next to me. 

“I beg your pardon?” I said, playing dumb. 

“Oh, I plan to have you begging for much more, darling.”

He placed his hands on my hips and gently pulled me backwards. Our bodies were flush, and I felt his arousal on my ass. I let out a slow breath and revelled in the moment, humming my approval. Wetness was pooling between my legs, and I tried to brush my thighs together to get some sort of friction. He chuckled softly in response. 

“Do you think you can be a good girl for me?” 

I couldn’t help but moan at the huskiness in his voice. There was a whirlwind of desire blowing through my body, making me shiver and bite my lip.

“Use your words.” He added seriously, one of his hands snaking up to wrap around my neck and squeeze. 

“Mmmm, yes sir.” I breathed.

“That’s better, baby girl. Go and bend over my desk, yeah?” 

“Yes sir.” There was no hesitation, not a moment of thought, just the desire building inside my stomach. It was as if he had cast a spell on me and was controlling my every action. 

With uneasy steps, I moved to lean over the front of his desk. I heard him following me and my eyes grew wide as he placed a large hand on the small of my back and pushed me forward. Grunting, whether with desire or frustration I couldn’t tell, he grasped my hips and pulled my ass backwards onto his crotch. Damn, the bulge there was prominent and growing, throbbing, not quite touching where I wanted him most. 

“Mmmm, sir, please.” I moaned, impatient. 

“Ooh, someone’s a little needy, aren’t we?” he breathed with a laugh. I could only nod my head eagerly, hoping he would give me what I wanted. Instead of feeling his fingers prying at the waistband of my leggings, I felt them ghosting over my pussy. More teasing, of course. Gradually adding pressure and increasing his pace, I was a whining mess under his erotic touch. He stopped all-too soon and the presence of his hands disappeared from my body entirely. 

“I still think you should be given at least some sort of punishment, (Y/N). After all,” he mused, his body flush against mine as he leaned next to my cheek “you were rather… naughty… earlier..” 

“Oh, fuck me already, won’t you?” I whined. Instantly, his hand was around my neck, squeezing my airway shut. 

“Now now, what kind of foul language are you using, dear? Surely you didn’t expect me to tolerate such rude behavior.” Mr. Laufeyson emphasized his point with a hard thrust onto my ass, to which I hissed and moaned. 

“I-I’m sorry, sir.” I gasped out. 

“Oh, you will be.”

That was the last thing I heard before the harsh slap hit my ass. One, two, three, four, five. He smacked me relentlessly, but the pain only heightened my desire, especially when he replaced the sting with a rough and kneading palm. Another barrage, three slaps this time, found my ass. I yelped as each one was harder than the last. More soothing, more kneading, followed by two final smacks. 

“I’m sure you’re sorry now, aren’t you, sweetheart?” 

“Mmmmm, yes. Yes, I’m sorry sir.” 

“Good.” 

With that, he roughly pulled down my leggings, guiding me to step out of them, and pushed my legs further apart. He clawed up my thighs and squeezed my very red ass cheeks, chuckling and praising the rosy blush on my bottom. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, a single finger slid back and forth across my slick. I was mewling and squeaking under his touch, completely enthralled in the feeling. 

Slowly, as if savoring the moment, he plunged the digit inside me and removed it without pausing. The taunting was cruel, but I held my breath in fear of another spanking. Mr. Laufeyson, the cheeky bastard, stood up and walked around his desk until he reentered my line of sight. I couldn’t help but let out a little whine, lifting my head up to look him in his crystal blue eyes. 

“Stand up for me, darling.” 

I furrowed my brow, reluctantly straightening up, and became startlingly aware of the cool breeze on my lower region. Instinct told me to cover myself, but as I went to tug down my shirt he gave a disapproving shake of his head.  
“Take off your top.” 

I did as I was told and tossed my t-shirt over to the side. Now only in my bra, I let my eyes wander his glorious form, over his toned shoulders showing through the crisp white of his dress shirt and down to the beautiful bulge in his pants. 

“God, look at you,” he huskily mused, “ready and dripping for your professor. What a naughty girl. Come here, kitten.” He sat down in the rolling chair and patted his lap, signaling for me to join him. I grinned and walked around the desk, moving to straddle his hips. At last his lips reached mine, the kiss passionate and needy. His tongue snaked its way inside my mouth and stroked along my own, and he nipped at my lips before pulling away. 

“Tell me what you want, babygirl.” Mr. Laufeyson’s hooded eyes bore into my soul, his gaze filled with desire. 

“I want you to fuck me, sir.” 

He closed his eyes and groaned - the most beautiful, sexy sound I had ever heard. Without another word, he stood up and set me down on his desk, the cool wood providing a tingly sensation on my tender ass. I bit my lip, the anticipation was killing me, as he unbuckled his belt and freed his erection. His length was staggeringly impressive, to the point where I could already feel myself throbbing. 

“Be a good girl for me and stay quiet, alright?” He whispered into my ear, hot breath blowing at the stray hairs around my face. I nodded and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“Yes, sir.” 

He grabbed his cock and lined it up with my entrance, sliding it up and down to cover himself in my slick before sinking into me at a torturously slow pace. We both moaned in pleasure, the feeling of him so deep inside me enough to make me melt into this chest. Allowing me time to adjust to his size, he hooked one hand around my thigh and placed the other one under my chin, lifting my face up to his own. I knew my desperation was painted clear as day on my face. He bucked his hips, somehow pushing even further into me, and I let out a long breath I didn’t know I had been holding. 

Finally, he started moving. His pace was relentless but steady, snapping his hips to meet my own before pulling back at half the speed. I steadied myself and grabbed onto his shoulders, and the grasp of my nails on his back made him give a dark, predatory grin. 

“You doing alright, kitten? You want me to fuck you harder?” 

“God, yes please. Please fuck me, professor.” 

He sped up, moving his hand from my chin down to rub taunting circles at my clit, pinching every now and then. I was breathing heavily, trying to contain the moans and whines that wanted so much to escape. The knot inside my stomach was growing quickly, and I knew I was about to fall apart underneath him.  
“Fuck, I’m close, sir.” I mewled, forehead pressed against his collarbone. 

“Come for me, baby girl. Be a good little kitten and come all over my cock.” 

Not a moment later I shattered into a spasming orgasm, clutching his neck and gasping, my walls clenching around his persistent length. He didn’t falter in his rhythm for even a second, guiding me through my orgasm as he approached his own high. With a furious grunt, he spent himself inside me, head thrown back in ecstasy. Riding out the last of his pleasure, he stilled. Both of us were panting hard. I was satiated in ways I never knew possible - still in the post-climax haze of desire and relief, I let out a quiet moan when he pulled himself from my heat. 

“Such a good girl.” He stroked my hair and pushed it out of my face, leaving a gentle kiss on my forehead before stepping back and readjusting his pants. 

“You may clean yourself up, if you’d like. There’s a faculty restroom right across the hall that I can unlock for you. God, what a beauty you are.” 

I opened my eyes to see him gazing at me with longing and appreciation, his sly grin enough to make butterflies flutter around in my stomach all over again. 

“I should be going. We, uh…” 

“We should probably not do this again.” 

“Right,” I sighed, slightly disappointed that reality was encroaching once again on my fantasy. 

“Unless you want to make it a regular thing? After all, you’re just about to graduate and you’ll no longer be my student. If you can keep quiet and we’re careful not to let anyone else find out, I’d be honored to take you out for a proper date when the school year is over.” 

I bit my lip and smiled, then nodded my head. 

“I would like that very much, sir.” 

“Please, call me Loki. In fact, just call me whenever.” He fumbled around with a pen and a scrap piece of paper, scribbling down his phone number and handing it to me with a little chuckle. 

“Will do, Loki.”


End file.
